Midori Yunoki
by Nightmare yori
Summary: My challenge Response to angelmar020... At age 8 Harry excelled at music, so it's no suprise he went to japan for a recidal, but years later the order's betrayal has hit harry hard so he leaves after destroying voldemort to stay with his family in Japan
1. Chapter 1

Challenge HP/ La Corda d' Oro

1)The violin of Lilli is from Harry( the violin of _Hino Kahoko_ is really Harry ).

2)Harry is relative of _Yunoki Azuma ( magical family, Harry mother was adopted for the Evas( squib family))_, but engaged with the _Tsukimori Len ( magical family)_, Harry is a transfer student ( chose general Education but at the same time music, instruments are his Violin (Hino's) and vocal).

3)the war finish(Harry and Voldemort; last battle), not soul fragments ,bashing of Ginny and Ron.

4) if you want to Hino can be OC ( to naïve in the anime,or any personality change or not), the history it has to be plot like the anime( if you don't want to, do it at your style).

5)Harry has the same age like Hino's or 1 year younger.( doesn't matter if there are in the same class year)

6)Harry participated in the contest in between like Tsuchiura_ Ryōtarō_.

7) you can change or add some ideas for the fic.

8) out of ideas send my a message and I can help give some ideas.

9)how Harry can be in the fic optional:

* gentle, not traumatized, not fearful in physical contact with people, can have the maternal aura( optional)

Nightmare_yori

Ch 1 – Betrayal

Harry POV

I neared a corner and slowed to a stop when I heard a familiar voice in the other room.

"The Dursley's are dead, killed by death eaters this morning." A wise voice said. I turned and lent my back on the wall, listening to the conversation that would most likely stop should I make my presence known.

"Then who are you going to burden with the boy, I'm certainly not taking him, he's a nuisance. It's bad enough we have to put up with him now." Mrs Weasley exclaimed. I slowly peak around the corner.

"What do you propose we do then Headmaster?" Snape said after he'd seen me around the corner, for someone who hates me I'd expected him to be glowing with happiness at this conversation, not looking depressed at the topic. "Well Dumbledore?" Snape gives one of his glares at Molly when she goes to spear.

I peak over again to see everyone else in the room. Shacklebolt, Moody, Ron, Hermione, almost everyone in the order was there; I quickly hid since Moody started looking around.

"We already have a fool proof plan. The boy's power has been sealed since he was young, we'll just take the binds off." Dumbledore replied. I looked down at my hands, why… Why was it sealed, it's my power, why can't I use it? I asked myself before I realised that Snape was yelling. "… Binds off and he'll DIE! You can't just kill him off like some martyr!"

"Of course we can, what else is he good for? Put him in a battle and the idiot will be dead in a minute." Hermione yelled back.

"Well than I guess that means you will need potions." Snape said started walking towards the door I was hiding near.

"Ah, good good, you know what we need yes?" Dumbledore said happily. I looked across to Snape as he turns around and nods to the old man.

"Of course, what kind of potions master would I be if I didn't" he replied and walked towards me grabbing my arm as he walked past on his way to the basement of number 12 Grimmauld place.

Once we arrived at the makeshift lab he walked around grabbing ingredients and equipment. "so Potter what do you intend to do now you know?" he said as he lit the fire and placed the cauldron above it?

"I intend to give them what they want, or at least, make them think they have. Is there a way to slowly release my power?" I asked "I'm laying my trust in you; you're my only hope now, I'm not safe with either side so after the war I'm going to leave. So I'll need to find relatives or someone to help me." I said looking over at the potion bubbling on the bench a few feet away before sitting on a bench top watching the potion master work.

"There is a way, but it will hurt a lot. I could brew you some potions for after the war… and one more thing potter, with your thinking I'm surprised you're in Gryffindor not Slytherin." He said while stirring and adding something that looked like newts eyes to the pot.

"I almost was professor. I'll be leaving now." I said and headed to the attic to visit Buckbeak.

"Hey, Harry where have you been?" Ron asked with a mouth full of sandwiches.

"Around, just trying to forget it all and I decided to visit Buckbeak" I said slowly petting the feathers above the hippogriff's beak.

"Still moping about Sirius, come on, you know it's not your fault" he said patting me on the back and when I was about to reply he interrupted, "mum's made lunch so let's go eat." He said, and started pulling me down.

As I was being pulled into the room I spotted Snape sitting as far from molly as possible and headed over to him. I stood awkwardly next to him, waiting to be acknowledged.

"What do you want Potter?" he said in a snide voice.

"Professor… Can we?… Can we please work on my occlumency again? I… I don't want a repeat of last year." I stuttered out, I had no fear or dislike of the potions master after this morning, but I couldn't act too differently or I'd be found out.

He sneered and growled out "Fine Potter, but if you waste my time you will be cleaning cauldrons at school, every weekend for the whole wear, any arguments and it will be every night. Is That Clear Potter?" he said never looking up from the strategically placed paper which was hiding his smirk from everyone else in the room.

"Of course sir. I will be on my best behaviour." I replied and headed over to Ron and sat.

"I expect you every night at 7:30 potter, Don't Be Late." He glared at me as he walked out the door; Ron looked at me with a confused expression. "You think 'you know who' would try the same thing again?" he asked looking scared.

"there's a Muggle expression Ron, 'Better late than never'" I said and left the table, not touching any of the food, it smelt weird, kinda like rosin and polish.

-Break-

7:20

"I've got to go Ron, I'll be back later tonight" I said and closed the door scowling, all afternoon he hasn't shut up, I took a deep breath and started down to the basement.

"Potter." I jumped and looked around. "Over here…. No HERE!... there, now that I have your attention, I've got something to tell you that the 'order' wouldn't have. You need to go to Gringotts tomorrow; I know for a fact my son wrote you and the wolf into his will to get everything, and notice's are usually given out the day after the death, I assume you haven't been told about the reading." Mrs Black's portrait was talking to me. "Now that I've told you, I believe you have a previous engagement to attend to." She said and I quickly gave my thanks before rushing off to meet Snape. I knock and walk in.

"4 seconds to spare Potter, pushing that luck of you a bit aren't you?" he said without looking up from his work. He added a silver feather then stirred clockwise before turning the burners off and bottling the potion and placing them on a bench with a group of other vials with A, B and C, labels on them.

"This is the one you will be taking tonight. It's a heritage potion, it'll tell you who your relatives are and where they live if they're still alive. Once you've drank it wait ten seconds then put three drops of blood on the parchment, then fill this vial with your blood, I'll need it for other potions." He said and gave me the newly completed vial.

I nodded and drank the potion then pressed the blood to the paper and filled the vial while Snape held the paper waiting for the words to appear.

"I noticed you didn't eat your lunch, Molly and Ginerva didn't stop complaining all afternoon. But I advise you don't eat anything they give you, they've made plans to put Amortentia in your food, one of if not the strongest love potion made, did your lunch smell odd today?" he asked me while placing the parchment down.

I tilted my head before mentioning what it smelt like, only to have him huff and mutter something about weird teenagers, before explaining what the other vials on the bench were.

"the A labeled vials are the ones you will be taking to unlock you powers, and the B and C potions will be combined to make the potion Albus wants you to drink, which by the way you'll still need to drink. The ones in the cauldrons are the draught of living death, which you will need to convince the order you are dead and another to alter your looks after you've gotten away, these need a lot of care since the ingredients are rare and illegal… I must warn you, you only get one chance at this, so strengthen your occlumency shields, you need to be able to convince the order nothing about you has changed, you can't keep you heart on your sleeve like a Gryffindor, it's time to become a Slytherin. Now I need to concentrate so go work on your walls." He said before heading to the potions still on their burners.

I silently nod and sit on one of the unused benches and meditate. After a few hours I pull out, happy with the strength and traps set in my mind. I look over to Snape who is only just turning the burners down letting the potions simmer for a few minutes.

"you're only going to have a few days to do this, Voldemort plans to attack soon and Dumbledore will aim to serve you up as soon as he finds out the potions done, I'll be able to fool him for a few days saying I'm still gathering the ingredients, but that excuse will only work for a week tops. Now go and check your parchment and I'll make you a portkey for you to use after the effect of the Draught of living death have worn off." He said as I walked over to the paper lying a few feet away. I looked at the paper and read it out.

"Heritage of Harry Potter – Search results for living family…" I looked up at Snape "how can it tell what it's searching for?" I asked him looking back at the parchment as he answered.

"it can tell by the amount of blood used, the more blood the further it'll reach, three drops should reach to… about 3rd cousins. You need more blood if you want deceased relatives to show up. Now keep reading it's almost 2 in the morning." He said turning back and bringing the potions back to a boil and adding some of the blood from the vial.

I sighed before continuing. "Um this isn't even in English" I said before handing it over to him. He took one look and sighed muttering about an old bat, if I wasn't so confused I might have caught the irony in the statement.

You've got relatives on your mother's side of the family, seems like you're the last potter, your mother had a sister, both of them were part of a prestigious Japanese family that branches between the magical and muggle world mainly integrating themselves into muggle society since magic in Japan in kept within the 'clans'. They invest in businesses often becoming executives or CEO's to the companies they control. However they're also a traditional household, the old arts are also practiced within the family." He took my hand "do you usually wear this?" he asked inspecting the ring.

"yeah, but I cant remember getting it, it just randomly appeared on day at the Dursley's." I replied and gave him the ring to look at.

Once he had the ring started whispering a spell on it. "this will be your portkey just say 'Yunoki' and it'll take you to the town, I needed something you always wear that no-one would notice. I'll also need to make you more potions, an anti-Obliviate will be one of them. I hope you like Japan Harry, because you're going to get the full experience."

-break-

"Harry this vial contains a potion that will temporarily give you the power to defeat Voldemort, so only use it when you're ready and close enough to fight him" he said gently putting the vial into my hands and patting my head.

"Of course" I said as I went over my mental checklist waiting for a known death eater to show.  
: Ring, Potions, clothes, trunk, cloak, album, broom, wand and my new Gringotts account key, once Voldy is dead anything owned by Harry Potter, including his inheritance from Sirius account will be transferred because of my 'death' to my new 'Yunoki' account, as was written in my 'fake' will, along with a few gifts to loyal friends like Luna, the twins and Remus.:

"oh finally, they're here" I thought and forced myself to keep from dodging the stunner coming my way.

-break-

The next time I wake, I find myself at Voldemorts feet and I look up to see his attention is on one of the Death Eaters he's currently torturing. Realizing this was my chance I took the potion Dumbledore gave me, and I begin to lose consciousness as the pain overtakes my senses the last thing I see is my power lashing out at those around me tearing, shredding and ripping those around me apart. I sluggishly drink the draught and the vial vanished back to the potion's master.

-break-

It had taken an hour before the ministry and the order had arrived, they'd taken my body and buried it within two days. Announcing to everyone I was dead, honestly a public funeral, is nothing sacred to these people. I could hear as they shut my coffin and buried me. I was honestly happy I didn't have to claw myself out. I thought as the effects started waring off. I whispered the password to the portkey and was whisked off; I took the two remaining potions. My head ached as the memories rushed back. The violin, the trip to Japan, my Recital, and the Dursley's leaving me, everything, Dumbledore had erased my most important memories. I looked down to my Ring… "Len." I whispered and looked around the park I was now in before heading to a public bathroom to change. Honestly, burying your saviour in their destroyed clothes, what is wrong with those people.

Nightmare Yori

Notes:  
this is set about the beginning of year 6


	2. Chapter 2

I really am sorry about the major delay. Im going to cut my excuses short and say im in year twelve and iv'e been busy studying. So on with the story.

Nightmare yori

Ch 2 – Meeting Family

I'm still seething when I check the mirror in the bathroom after changing, and my jaw drops at my reflection. My hair went from natural black (Really Dark Brown) to midnight black, it smoothed itself out and grew down my back, my eyes are fixed at least, no glasses. If my lips were red instead of a darker pink I'd look like snow white! I know I looked like a 'feminine' boy before but now I just look downright girly; 'thanks a lot Snape' I think before walking out of the bathroom putting the ring on a necklace and putting the trunk in my pocket. I wonder around the park for a bit looking around for someone to ask directions from.

"Are you lost little… err… Girl?" a voice behind me asked, I turned around and huffed.

"I have two points to make, one, don't call me little, even though I'm shorter than other people. And two… IM NOT A GIRL! And to answer your question I'm looking for member of the Yunoki Family. Do you know where any are?" I ask calming down, the green haired boy starts laughing and I cross my arms and start to walk away. The next thing I know the boy ran up to me and apologised saying that 'Yunoki-kun' was most likely in the music room before leading me out of the park.

"A school? Seriously, he spends his spare time at school?" I ask before laughing, "Guess it runs in the family." I shook my head as he gave me a curious look and walked me up to a hall of doors and points me towards one with three girls 'guarding' it.

"He's in there, by the way my names Hihara, see ya chibi" he says as I glare at him and watch him laugh as he leaves. I walk to the door and get stopped by the girls who were making a scene yelling something about 'Yunoki-sempai' was still practicing and that no-one could interrupt him. I smile and turn the handle before silently walking into the room. I stand in front of the door, keeping the screaming girls from opening the door again, while I wait for the other person to finish his piece.

I clap as he finishes and starts packing up.

"Yunoki?" I ask him. He slowly turns his head towards me smiling slightly.

"Can I help you?" he asked picking up his case and music sheets placing them into a folder and turning to look at me.

"If I have the right Yunoki, then you would be Azuma. You still dislike having your hair cut don't you?" I ask this as he gives me a curious look and places his belongings on a stool

"Who are you? You look familiar" he says frowning then leaning on the piano.

"Oh I'm sad that you don't remember me. I know I was only with you for a week or two, but we had fun running from granny and your big brothers." I tell him in a fake disappointed voice while handing the papers over to him, he glanced at the paper before looking up in shock "oh well, it was a very long time ago; I guess I can forgive you for forgetting me…"

"Harri?" he whispers, I wince and take back the papers.

"yes, but I don't use that name anymore, It reminds me of Bad times, I use Midori at the moment."

I sit at the piano seat and press on a key and notes that it is a b#, I fiddle around on the piano for a little bit before he sits down next to me.

"what happened to you? We tried everything we could to find you. " he said taking my hands away from the keys.

I give him a small smile before responding. "Wizards took me back to that place, I was sent back to that hell hole without even knowing what had happened in Japan. If I'd known about this place I would have done my best to get back here, unfortunately they wiped my mind, I thought I'd been at the Dursley's all along. Thankfully now I've fulfilled my 'obligations' to them and that world I don't have to return since I'm dead there, they buried me and all. " I said standing up.

"well let's get you home. I know Grandmother will be happy, she's been sour since you left, Keeps the family even further away from society than before. We might still be known for our work but our private life is practically untouchable." Azuma said while he picked his things up and later led me to the door.

We stopped at the door where the fan girls were crowding us.

"we tried to stop her from interrupting you Yunoki-sama" the leader said.

"it's fine girls, thank you for the hard work, but if he wants to come in, let him. Now allow me to introduce you to my cousin, Midori Yunoki, he's recently come back to the country." He said before guiding me from the building.

-break-

"grandmother, I'm home." Azuma said to the elderly woman sitting on her knees arranging a vase of flowers in front of her. "I have someone you'll want to meet, Harri came and found me today. "

The lady froze before turning gracefully and staring up at me. "Hello Grandmother." I said and bowed to her, I may not have been here for long the last time I was here but I did learn the basic etiquette expected in this household.

"Harri?" she said astonished, "where have you been you silly boy!" she snapped at me. "you had me so worried. We thought you ran away." She moved towards me I smiled slightly.

"I prefer Midori more than Harri, especially since "Harry Potter" is officially dead. They took me back to that place to clean up their mess, and since I 'died' for them hopefully I'll be left in peace, then again knowing those backstabbing traitors I'll probably have my grave robbed." I said sarcastically.

Nightmare_yori


End file.
